


Testing Water

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Harry Potter, transferred student from England, staying with his Godfathers in New York now , he met Hermione and Ron and soon became friends. A journey to self discovery, Harry likes Draco, Harry likes his make out sessions with Hannah, Sirius and Remus adopted daughter, what is it like living with 2 gay dads and a bisexual sister? A highschool story about self love, self discovery, friendships and breakups





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It will be draggy for the first chapter and maybe second, but i hope you like it.

Draco was known as the famous rich footballer, the popular kid, the rightful heir of Malfoy Empire. He always had parties at his parents home in New York. Whenever he walked around in school, everyone would move to the side, his entourage of footballers and cheerleaders walking behind him, he would ace his classes and always be the top ten student in his batch.

 

Harry was just another transferred student, his godfather own a bookstore, and his other godfather was the new English teacher in the highschool he went. Harry was a quiet student, he had good grades too. He had the nerdy look with big glasses, messy bed hair and always wearing jeans and a tshirt.

 

Hermione was the school ace, she brings back lots of award for her school, she had the perfect brown hair, always in a high ponytail, student body president. On again an off again girlfriend of Ronald Weasley, her parents were the well known dentist and nurse in school.

 

Ron was the ginger in highschool, plays basketball and captain of the chess team, loves to eat and loves hermione but he’s always confused, his grades can barely make it, even if he was dating the smartest girl in school.

 

Hannah Black, proud daughter of Sirius Black, was adopted at a young age, currently in college, very close to Harry ever since his parents died.

 

Monday morning, Remus Black drove Harry to school, as he parks his car and both got out, “Let’s do this kiddo.” Remus says as he walks with Harry to the administration office where they were greeted by Hermione, as Remus got the paperworks done, Hermione decided to bring Harry around school, showing him where his locker was going to be, which was near hers, she showed him his timetable and where his classes will be, and they had a few classes together, they then bumped into Ron who was busy eating his sandwich, “Ronald, this is Harry, he’s new in town, i hope you could show him around too, since you also share some classes with him.” Hermione said as she looks at her boyfriend, “ alright babe, anything for you. I’m Ronald Weasley, you can call me Ron.” Ron replied as he offers his clean hand to shake, “ I’m Harry, Harry Potter, nice to meet you.” Harry accepts his hand. They made small conversations before Draco’s entourage decided to push him and Ron aside, making Harry to drop his books, as harry tries to gather his books, a pale hand brushed against his and helped him pick his book up, as he stood up and looked at the boy, he smile at him in a manner to say thankyou, the platinum blonde boy just smiles at him, before he could open his mouth, “Yo Dray, Let’s go! We gonna be late for class!” One of friends shouted, he just turned and walked away, only to turn back to Harry and gave him a small smile, Harry just smiles back, first period bells rings, it’s time to head to class. First period, English. As Harry walks into class, next to Ron, the blonde boy was there, with two of his friends, sitting right at the corner in class, but the blonde boy was watching something outside the window, not noticing Harry presence. Harry walks up to Remus who was setting up the classroom, smiling at him, “Good Morning Mr Black.” Harry greeted, “Good morning Harry, hold on for awhile, i will introduce you to the class soon.” Remus greets him back. Remus clears his throat, gaining attention from his class, “Good Morning everyone, My name is Remus Black, I’ll be your new English teacher, you can call me Mr Black, and here’s Harry Potter, new transferred student from England, i hope everyone play nice.” Remus said, half the class just nods and the rest just smile, Harry scans the class, only to lock eyes with the blonde kid, who smiles at him and Harry smiles back, “Go ahead and sit with Mr Weasley over there, i have to start class very soon.” Remus says as he pushes Harry forward.

 

First day of school were great, Harry made friends with Ron and Hermione, he knew the blonde kids name was Draco and his entourage contains some kids names Pansy and Blaise. He met a few classmates like Seamus, dean, Neville, and luna. Lunch was great, Sirius packed for him his favourite sandwich, a soda and a banana. He decided to went home alone since Remus had a staff meeting to be at. So once home, he decided to Skype his elder sister, Hannah, which was just settling well in college. “What’s up Dork!” Hannah greets him when his face finally pops up on her screen, “Back at ya Nerd!” Harry greets her back, they talked about their day in school, and what Harry did over the weekend, then there was a light knock on his bedroom door, “Dinner’s ready Harry.” Sirius pops his head through the door, Harry just hummed to acknowledge it, he said his goodbyes to Hannah and proceed out to have dinner with his godparents, he too repeated how his day was, same as Remus and Sirius did, after dinner, they watched the news and a few show before Harry had to go to bed, it’s gonna be a long week for him.

 

3 months has passed, everyday seems like a routine for him, get up and get dressed, breakfast with his godfathers, Harry riding to school on Sirius bike, doing school activities, hanging out with his classmates after school, either watching Ron trained or study session with Hermione, sometimes he would watch Draco train on the field, watching the Blonde teen sweats out on the fields, and he would go home happy, Friday nights he would watch Draco play, sometimes join the after party. Most days he would drop by the book store to help Sirius, or end up in bed with homework while on skype with Hannah. Harry was invited to a party at the Malfoys, to celebrate the win of his highschool football team, he decided to dress like how Sirius would dress, skinny jeans with a band tanktop and a leather jacket over, he took his bike and went to pick up Ron over at the Weasleys, hermione wasn’t a party type so she gave today a passed. As they approached the party, loud music could be heard, the smell of alcohol and sweats greets them when they stepped into the mansion, they said hello to familiar faces, and off they went to grab a drink. They stayed there for a good hour, making small conversation with their friends, before Harry got pulled away and shoved into a closet under the stairs, a strong body was pushed into him, strong hands cupping his face, and their lips smashed together, Harry didn’t know who was making out with him but when he opens his eyes, he caught the blonde locks of hair, Draco Malfoy was kissing him hard, he could smell the perfume on him, and taste the alcohol on his tongue, Harry leans in closer into the kiss, only for Draco to push him up the wall, putting his legs in between Harry’s, grinding him slightly, earning low moans from Harry, as they finally pull apart, breathing heavily, “I’m Harry by the way.” Harry pants out as he looks at Draco, “And I’m leaving.” Draco replied as he just turned and walks out the closet, Harry just stood there and watched in confusion, One second Draco was sucking out the oxygen in him, and the next he was cold as ice. When Harry steps out of the closet, there were cheers for him, he heard something like, “Finally Malfoy got the Potter.” And “i guess all boys are the same, only gay for Malfoy.” A few more like “Harry’s a hoe” and others, Harry didn’t understand what was going on, until Ron pulls him aside, and told him what’s wrong, everyone was betting on when will Draco make out with the new kid, and when will he get his hands in Harry’s pants. Harry didn’t bother to hear it all, he just rushed out from the mansion. He felt embarrassed but more disgusted at his so called crush, he had like Draco so much but now it’s just a disgusting crush. He wipes his tears, he put on his helmet, and off he went, it was friday evening after all, Columbia University was right around the corner. As he ran up the stairs, wiping his tears on his jacket, just as he reached the dorm door, he was already sobbing so badly, without even knocking the door, Hannah had swing the door open, she pulled her younger brother into a hug, “ hush now little puppy, all will be okay, trust me.” Hannah comforts him, she pulled him into her room, lays on her bed, never letting go of him,she kisses his forehead ever so gently, pushing his hair back, rubbing circles on his back, he was younger but yet taller. Harry lay there sobbing into Hannah shoulder, telling her what happened, how embarrassed he felt, Hannah was always over protective of her brother, but for now she needed to be with him. As they lay there into he night, ignoring the buzzing in his pocket. As Harry falls asleep on her bed, Hannah called Sirius and told him what happened and she will take care of harry for now.

 

The next day Harry woke up with a bad hangover and swollen eyes, not remembering where he was, he stumbled out of the room only to be greeted with the smell of coffee, there Hannah sat, sipping his coffee and watching tv, “Morning.” Harry greeted as he stood by the sofa, not realising Hannah was recording on her phone, “Morning Handsome, i hope i didn’t tire you out yesterday love.” Hannah cheekily teased Harry, “ You do know how crazy I get in bed, aren’t you an animal too.” Harry teased back. Not realising he was being recorded and only wearing his skinny jeans from yesterday, he lays on Hannah’s shoulder , stretching himself and hugging Hannah’s back, “ You know how much i love you right?” Harry mumbles, “ and i love you till the end of the world, you must be lucky your girlfriend is in college.” Hannah replies him as she ruffles up his hair, “ mmhmm I’m so lucky right now that i want to kiss you so badly.” Harry grumbles as he leans in and kisses Hannah cheeks. Hannah and Harry has been very close, they didn’t share the same last name, so everyone would mistake them as dating, or whenever Hannah needed to run away from guys that were chasing her, she would use Harry. Technically they weren’t blood related, but yet Harry always had her back no matter what. “And posted!” Hannah suddenly cheered, Harry looked at her slightly confused, “ here i posted a video of you just waking up and also a few photo of you sleeping, and it’s on your instagram account” Hannah explains as she kisses him on his forehead. “ Why?” Harry asked, “ I’ve seen some videos yesterday and i felt annoyed, who the fuck do they think they are, pushing my baby around, you’re just lucky I’m hot and everyone just wants to be in my bed!” Hannah tease him, “ you know now i owe you alot for helping me!” Harry whines, “ that means Shopping! Let’s go! I called papa Padfoot today and he said he had cashed in some money to cheer us up, so let’s go baby, time to enjoy!” Hannah said as she pulls Harry up. As both of them got dressed and head off to the mall, on his bike, finally they reached and head off to Starbucks, honestly Hannah is a coffee freak. As she was ordering her drinks, a group of highschool footballers try to flirt with her, one thing for sure the only boy she will ever go out with is Harry because being raised by two gay dads, Hannah was proud Bisexual. They were checking her out, obviously Hannah was wearing her cute outfit today, tight leather skirt with a crop too and Harry’s leather jacket over, they kept flirting with her, and Hannah recognises the platinum blonde boy who was with them, Draco tried approaching her, putting his best smile, running his hair through his blonde hair, Hannah just grabs her drinks and walk away, pushing through the boys, she walks to the table Harry was sitting, too busy with his phone to even care, she sits on his lap and offered him a drink only for him to sip abit and continued playing his phone, seeing he had a bit of coffee on his lips, Hannah leans down and kiss him on his lips, which Harry just smiles back, “Yummy, i rather drink coffee like this baby.” Hannah teases him, Harry just chuckles and rest his arms around her hips, “ i know you do love, Let’s go shopping then.” Harry said as he nuzzles into her neck, earning giggles from her, off they went to shop, leaving one fuming dragon and his entourage in Starbucks, and a gawking hermione and ron who just walked in Starbucks for their study date.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah dragged Harry to every shop she could get in, Harry didn’t mind at all, he liked spending time with Hannah, ever since Sirius and Remus won his custody, he and Hannah were inseparable, they went shopping together, swimming together, eating together and even slept together, Sirius and Remus didn’t mind at all, they would be happy if Harry married Hannah, Hannah was barely 2 years old when they adopted her, and she was 15 when they got Harry, Hannah always loved Harry, and whenever Harry got bullied in school, Hannah always had his back, Hannah might be 19 now and in college, but she won’t mind dating Harry who was about 3 years younger than her. Hannah is still in love with Harry, she loves the cheek kisses he gave her or forehead kisses just because Harry was taller and Hannah always looks younger, and people always said they made a pretty couple. Hannah was in one of the changing rooms, trying out some cute dresses, when she heard people talking outside, she could hear Harry’s voice talking to someone, “She’s the love of my life, Mione.” Harry said, “ but since when? Didn’t you like have a crush on Draco?” A girl replied, Hannah assumes its Hermione, one of his bestfriend, “Aren’t you gay Harry?” Another male voice is heard, “Correction, I’m bisexual Ron!” Harry corrected him. “ but what don’t you like about her? She’s pretty and hot, and has a black belt in martial arts, and technically she’s in Columbia University now.” Harry protest, Harry thinks she’s hot, Hannah nearly ran out naked to hug him, “But isn’t she way too old for you?” The male voice replies, she assume that must be Ron, “ Why would a college girl even date you, Harry?” Hermione asked, Hannah just got dressed and steps out of the changing room, “And why wouldn’t i date him? He’s cute and handsome and he’s my type!” Hannah protest as she pass the clothes she tried on to Harry, hermione and ron just looked at her and kept quiet, “hmm that’s what i thought. Babe can you help me pay for those, my allowance won’t be in till next week.” Hannah said as she pushes Harry to the cashier and walks out of the shop, “and you’re paying for her things! How could she?” Hermione protest as she folds her arms, “Look mione, i know how much you both care for me but, no use dwelling on my stupid crush with Draco, i really like Hannah, we’ve known each other for years and we are giving it a try.” Harry responded before he took out his money to pay for it. Hermione and Ron just shrug their shoulders and left, letting Harry carry all his shopping bags and left the shop.

 

As Harry left the shop, he could see Hannah was standing there with Draco and his entourage, “You know that Harry, he could barely afford anything for you, how about let me buy you lunch and whatever you want” Blaise Zabini offered as he stood next to Hannah, “ Well i could bring you around New York in my newlamborghini?” Theo Notts offered, “ or you could go over my place?” Pansy Parkinson offered, Hannah just smile at them, “Hey Blondie! What can you offer me then?” Hannah asked as he points to Draco, “ How about a nice time at Malfoy Mansion?” Draco offered her as he steps closer to her, almost invading her private space, Hannah just chuckles and shook her head, “ Loved all the offer but the only good time I’m getting is with Potter! Well he’s good in bed, could please me with his mouth!” Hannah said as she pushes past them and went to hug Harry, “Let’s go to your place babe, i miss your bed!” Hannah said as she kisses Harry on the cheeks, Harry just smirks at them, at then just cups Hannah face and kissed her softly on her lips, “Sure thing love, Let’s go home.” Harry said, as he places his arms along Hannah’s hips, and walks away. He really liked the games they were playing, he could feel the glares he was receiving from behind, being the cheeky boy he was, he slides his hands down Hannah’s ass and give it a squeeze, earning a yelp from her.

 

As they got to Hannah’s dorm, dumping all of Hannah’s thing in the living room, they spend their day making out on her bed, they made this deal to practice on each other ever since Harry turned 14, Harry was always curious about snogging someone, and Hannah was pretty experienced when she was in highschool, she taught him where to touch a girl while making out, or how does a handjob supposed to feel, and how good a blowjob was, sex with Hannah was always satisfying. And Harry always loved the sounds Hannah made in bed, he always watching her moan under him, make her begging for more each time, and he loved that it was him that’s driving her crazy. At first he felt bad about it and Hannah alway said that Papa Padfoot wouldn’t mind at all, Daddy Moony always said to get it out of their system, to experience all of this with someone they were comfortable with. As they lay there entangled with each other, “Harry, can we just you know be official?” Hannah asked as she lays on his chest, “ you sure about this Hannah?” Harry asked as he kisses her forehead, Hannah just nods, she really wants to call him, her boyfriend, and sex were always good with him. “Alright then, from now on, you’re my girlfriend.” Harry said as he hugs Hannah close, Hannah just hums her agreement.

 

6months of being together has been a pure bliss moment for both, Harry would spend his weekends with her, sometimes he would ride up to her dorm or she would drive down to his place, Sirius didn’t mind, as long as he could see his princess, sometimes Hannah joined Hermione and Ron for their study session, helping them with their homeworks, Harry was happy his friends finally accepted Hannah but they still didn’t know how Hannah was related to him, it’s winter time, Harry has a ski trip with his school, he didn’t want to go but Ron and Hermione dragged him there, and there wasn’t much adult supervision since everyone is already either 16/17, their first night, they had drinking games in Blaise and Theo’s room since they had the biggest lodge, they played true or dare and one too many times there were people dared to snogged each other or 7 minutes in heaven. Harry was busy texting Hannah, missing her a little too much, but Hannah was on her way to surprise him at the Ski resort, Harry was really tipsy as they continued to play, he had snogged Blaise, Pansy and even Dean, and the last one was Draco, he remembered how embarrassed he felt when Draco kissed him hard in the closet, he just did his dare and went back to his seat, he was too tired and drunk, and he wanted to get back to his room, but Blaise insisted he took his room, Blaise can share Theo’s bed or just sleeps in Harry’s room which wasn’t that far from his lodge. Not realising someone else was in that bed, Harry just strips off his jumper and his pants and just slides into the bed, he felt someone’s there but he didn’t bother to check, he was too tired. But when that someone suddenly hugs him and pulls him close, kissing his neck and wanders his hold body, Harry just moans into the touch, next thing he knew, he was kissing Draco Malfoy, and somehow Draco was laying on top of him, their kisses got heated and Draco was grinding his erection, both were too drunk to care, Draco rips Harry briefs away and suck him good, Harry runs his hands into Draco’s blonde hair, pulling softly, he came there and then in Draco’s mouth, as he heard Draco slurps it all up, he was turned on, he flips Draco over, rimming him and cupping his arse, he found some lube on the table next to the bed, he covered himself in Lube then he fucks Draco deep, he was about to cum and balls deep in Draco when the bedroom door was opened and someone watched them, as Harry turned his head to the door, his heart stops, there stood Hannah, nose red from the cold, mouth gaping open, with Blaise and Theo right behind her, he could see her heart was breaking, Draco who was under him, kept moving and grind under him, and he came, Hannah watches as her Boyfriend came inside another boy, she wipes her tears with the back of her cold hands, she drops the surprise she got for him and turned away, she left the lodge, she left her heart there. After Harry was done, he tried to chase after her but Hannah was long gone. She switched off her phone and went home.

 

After that weekend, Harry went home only to find a very angry Sirius greeting him , Remus was nowhere to be found, it seems like Hannah had came back and packed every single one of her belongings and went back to England, she decided to pursue her studies in England and transferred to another college there and Remus was helping her, Sirius wanted to just vent his anger but his love for Harry was too much, he just told Harry what Hannah said, to leave her alone and continued to fuck that Dragon, she wants nothing to do with him anymore. Harry felt bad, felt disgusted with himself, he tried to call Hannah, but she changed her number, he didn’t have enough to fly to England, he can only hope for the best. As school resumes, everyone heard the gossip about Harry and Draco, calling Harry a hoe, saying he was a cheater and player. Harry just hides from everyone, staying quiet in school, when Remus got back, all he could say he was truly disappointed in him. 2 months had passed, Christmas and New Year passed like that, Hannah never came back to visit, rumours had already died down, and Harry was now dating Ginny Weasley, Ron’s younger sister, everything seems well for them, except Draco, after that incident, Harry found himself in alot of sticky situation, after Draco’s games, Harry found himself being sucked by Draco in the changing room, or he would be balls deep in Draco at his parties, they kept it a secret, they find pleasure fucking each other, but yet Draco wasn’t the kind who wants to date or sticks to one, Harry loves to give more than he receives, are silent pact between them, to meet each other for sexual pleasure.

 

2 months and yet Hannah never moved on, currently living in the old flats with her uncle Regulus, she missed Harry, this was the house they lived together, their first kissed, first blowjob, first hand job, where she lost her virginity to Harry. Hannah decided to take a year off before heading back to college, working at Starbucks just to earn for school, which she didn’t have to, since Sirius and Remus had saved more than enough for her studies and her rents, she just got back from her morning shift, feeling tired and nauseated, she been feeling nauseous every day, slightly bloated, mornings were worst for her, as she vomits out her lunch, remembering her manager asking if she was okay, if she was pregnant, so there she sat, holding onto the 5th pregnancy test kit, all indicating she was pregnant, and if her calculations were correct, she was at least 12 weeks pregnant, thanks universe for fucking up her life. She was going to raise this baby alone, without the father, she was a strong independent women, she can do this, she said as she rubs her belly, “Mummy can do it, i will love you endlessly, i promise.” Hannah whispers as she wipes her tears away. Can she do it? Will she be okay?


End file.
